Rotary internal combustion engines are currently being produced as the Wankel engine. However, this engine does not use retractable vanes to improve thrust during the combustion cycle. Rotary engines in which vanes are employed can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,217,733; 2,179,401; 3,103,919 and 3,902,465.
Although the above prior art shows various methods for transferring compressed gases into a combustion zone, none utilize offset eccentrically opposed compression and combustion chambers. With the above arrangment, combustion gases can be transferred directly from the compression to the combustion chamber and thereby avoid the need of a transfer chamber. This results in a more efficient system both from an operational and economic standpoint.